This invention relates to computer-implemented speech recognition.
A typical speech recognition system includes a recognizer and a stored vocabulary of words which the recognizer can recognize. The recognizer receives information about utterances, and delivers a corresponding recognized word or string of recognized words drawn from the vocabulary.
Speech recognition systems, which sometimes misrecognize speech, also provide ways for users to correct recognition errors. In a simple case, the user deletes an incorrect word and types a replacement. In some systems, selecting an incorrect word triggers the display of a list of alternative words from which the user may select a replacement. Selecting the incorrect word also may trigger a prompt to the user to speak the misrecognized utterance again, perhaps more slowly and clearly. The misrecognized word is then replaced with the result of recognizing the new utterance spoken by the user.